


Timing is Everything

by Slashmommy



Category: Tatort
Genre: 5+1 Things, Emotional Constipation, Established Relationship, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Marriage Proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 05:35:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28319811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slashmommy/pseuds/Slashmommy
Summary: Five times Boerne wanted to propose and one time it worked by accident.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 5
Kudos: 17





	Timing is Everything

Boerne sat and stared at the last gift that he was holding. Yet again he’d been too chicken to give it to Frank. He’d wrapped the small ring box ages ago, shortly after they’d gotten together as a couple, but he still hadn’t given it to him. 

The first time he’d backed out of giving it to him, it had been Valentine’s Day and he’d told himself that it was too soon. While they’d known each other for what felt like forever, they were still new to this part of their relationship. Instead, Boerne had given him some more presentable clothing and the new bike lock that he’d been eyeing. 

The second time, well, he’d nearly done it. They’d had a wonderful romantic dinner for their first anniversary as a couple and barely left the bed all weekend other than to use the facilities or to bring more food back to the bedroom. He’d been ready to reach into his bedside table to grab this very package when Frank had commented on how nice it was that they didn’t do all that “gift nonsense,” preferring to just give each other themselves. It had stung for a second, but not for long since he had to agree with the sentiment. He didn’t need anything that Frank would buy for him, he just needed him.

The next time was that first Christmas together. He’d pulled it out from where he’d stashed it and made quiche as he knew the way to Frank’s heart was through his stomach. Instead of a nice romantic Christmas Eve at home with him, they’d spent it arguing over the case they’d caught that morning. It had gotten so heated that they’d nearly broken up.

The fourth time was after a case. He’d gone rushing in, as usual, trying to prove to Frank that his theory was correct. Frank had to come and save him once more. This time though, Frank had been shot in the shoulder for his trouble. Boerne had sat with him at the hospital until he’d been forced out. Thinking that if they were official, the hospital couldn’t force him out, he’d grabbed this box from the bedside table and planned on giving it to Frank as soon as they’d let him back in to see him. The blasted box had been burning a hole in his pocket the whole time that Frank had ranted at him for his stupidity -- “How can a man so smart be so stupid?! What were you thinking?” He’d put the box away.

He was hoping that the fifth time would be the charm. Certainly, they’d been together as a couple for long enough now. He had actually been better about not running into danger lately. And yet, there he sat, contemplating the small box, while his love was asleep in the bedroom. He’d nearly done it, but it got cocked up again. Frank had opened the tickets to a home game in Hamburg, that had been meant as part of a lovers trip, and assumed that the tickets were for him and a friend as Boerne would never be willing to go to such a thing. As Frank had wondered aloud which of his old friends he should invite, Boerne had snuck the small package back into his pocket. 

Sighing, Boerne put the ring box in his pocket and started getting ready for bed. He had to smile at the sight of Frank sprawled in the bed they shared most nights. Quietly, he put the gift back into its place in the bedside table drawer and headed to the bathroom to finish getting ready. When he came back into the bedroom, Frank was sitting up in bed and holding the box.

“Are you ever going to give this to me?”

“I -- How long have you known about it?”

“I was looking for a pen on New Year’s Eve and found it instead.”

“That was nearly a year ago!”

“Yes. So, when are you going to give it to me?”

“I --”

“I kept waiting for the big production, but then it never came. Do you not want to?”

“No! I mean yes, I mean --”

“Boerne,” Thiel commanded, shutting him up instantly. “Do you want to give me this? Yes or no?”

“Frank, I very much want to give you that,” Boerne said, moving to sit on the bed next to him.

“Good. About time,” Frank grumbled as he opened the box and found the rings Boerne had inherited from his grandparents. “Boerne, you know that doesn’t fit me.”

“It will. I had it resized to fit your sausage fingers,” Boerne told him with a mischievous smile.

Frank carefully pulled out his ring and slid it on and off, smiling at Boerne when it actually fit this time. There was no having to force it on and it slid off smoothly. Taking the other ring out, he slid it carefully onto Boerne’s finger.

“Neither of us have an excuse not to wear them then. Now, get into bed.”

“But there is so much to arrange --”

“Tomorrow is soon enough. Now, come to bed, Schatz.”

Boerne thought about it for about a minute and then got into bed. He was still sitting there staring at his hand when Frank grabbed him around the waist and pulled him down so that they were snuggled together. Letting Boerne go, for just a moment, Frank turned off the lights and then went back to where he belonged -- holding Boerne.


End file.
